Tom Keenlyside
Tom Keenlyside (born 1950) is a Juno Award-winning saxophonist and jazz flute player from Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. Born and raised in Vancouver, Keenlyside took up the trumpet in 1962 at the age of 12, and played in various rhythm and blues bands throughout the 1960s. He played is first "gig" for money in 1964. He started to play the flute at the age of 15. In the 1970s, Keenlyside played flute and trombone with the band Sunshyne during which time he began to play saxophone. Keenlyside earned a Bachelor of Arts degree in Music (Flute Major) from the University of British Columbia before embarking on an extensive tours and recording collaborations with popular Rock music artists Prism and Bachman–Turner Overdrive (BTO). These two bands double-billed with such acts as Alice Cooper, Blue Öyster Cult, Foghat, Alvin Lee, Styx, and many others. In the late 1970s, Keenlyside began to focus on commercial studio work, writing and playing jingles and album cuts which gained him popularity with Vancouver recording studios and artists for his flexibility, improvisational talent and multi-instrument skills. He worked on large orchestral arrangements for commercial sessions for Safeway, McDonald's, and many major oil company advertising campaigns. During this time, Keenlyside also accompanied many studio recordings for Disco music artists. Keenlyside co-founded the band Skywalk in the early 1980s which produced five albums for MCA, Zebra and Mesa Blue Moon, which took the band on two major U.S. tours. In the 1980s, Keenlyside also toured Canada with the Tom Keenlyside Quintet.National Library Catalogue Publication AMICUS No. 5039610 Keenlyside also arranged tracks, collaborated, and recorded with various popular artists including Aerosmith, David Lee Roth, Mötley Crüe, Bon Jovi, Van Halen, INXS, and others. The Marguerita Horns When working on the Aerosmith albums, Permanent Vacation, Pump, and Get a Grip; Keenyside was a part of The Marguerita Horns, who were: *Tom Keenlyside - tenor saxophone and clarinet *Ian Putz - baritone saxophone *Bob Rogers - trombone *Henry Christian - trumpet *Bruce Fairbairn - trumpetBig Ones Liner Notes Free-Lance Work Also during that time, Keenlyside worked on several TV variety series and staged shows, playing saxophone with popular acts such as Tom Jones, Chaka Khan, Boz Scaggs, Paul Anka, Kenny Rogers, Teddy Pendergrass, Peggy Lee, Dizzy Gillespie, Jack Jones, Mel Tormé, Andy Williams, and more. Keenlyside also played alto saxophone with the Don Costa Orchestra for a full television season. Since then, Keenlyside continued to hone his craft focusing on jazz and jazz fusion for saxophone and flute, and playing live with Natalie Cole, Harry Connick Jr., and Diana Krall (to name a few), and recording with more popular artists such as The Barenaked Ladies and Jim Byrnes (which earned a JUNO award-best gospel/R&B- on That River). Keenlyside currently composes and produces music commercially and for personal enjoyment. He writes and produces advertising, and a great amount of television and cartoon scores (with writing partner John Mitchell). His love of jazz composition and live performance is realized through notable collaboration with many talented, local and visiting singers and instrumentalists. One of Tom Keenlyside's current projects is a popular jazz quartet, Altered Laws, co-founded with celebrated Vancouver-based pianist, Miles Black, and featuring Miles Foxx Hill on bass and Bernie Arai on drums. The ensemble performs regularly, and Keenlyside and Black are currently writing new material for the quartet's next round of production to accompany well received albums The Outsiders, Metaphora and Live at the Cellar (http://www.earshot-online.com/features/2008/March/tom.cfm Discography Vast discography includes: * A Little Ain't Enough - David Lee Roth * Maybe You Should Drive - Barenaked Ladies * Oh Yeah, Ultimate Hits, Pump, Permanent Vacation, Get a Grip, Big Ones - Aerosmith * Hendrix - Van Halen (unreleased cut) * Elegantly Wasted - INXS * The Ladder - Yes * Returning - Tom Keenlyside Quintet * Silent Witness, The Bohemian, Paradiso, Larger Than Life, Great Northern - Skywalk * The Outsiders - Altered Laws Notes External links * Tom Keenlyside Official Site Category:Saxophonists